The Third Love Angel
The Third Love Angel is the fifth episode of the first season of the anime. Synopsis Momoko is on a rush to the soccor game where Yanagiba is going to play, and even alost forgets to bring her film for the camera. When she gets there, she sees Hinagiku talking to Yanagiba. She hides behind a bush, alongside Yuri who suddenly pops out of nowhere. When Yanagiba leaves, Momoko and Yuri come up to Hinagiku, and she explains that it is a stamina drink to help him in the game. She makes it out of powdered snake and turtle, of which Yuri and Hinagiku criticze her for the combination. Suddenly Akira, Hinagiku's brother, comes and tells her that she forgot to put in the syrup so it will not be bitter. Everyone panics, but moments later shows Yousuke drinking the stamina drink, then spitting it out in disgust. The girls then come and are relived that Yanagiba didn't drink the stamina drink. Momoko comforts Yousuke, but blames it on her, which causes a argument between the two, but Hinagiku comes in and stops the fight. Akira comes by again, then Hinagiku beats him up thinking he got into trouble. Akira tells Hinagiku that their parents were quarelling and their mother left. When they get to Hinagiku's flower shop, they find Hinagiku's dad swamped with flower deliveries for soon to be married couples and other people. Hinagiku asks what they were fighting about, but her dad doesn't know. After some arguing between Hinagiku and her dad, the girls help with the flower deliveries while Akira tries to find their mom. After the deliveries, Hinagiku still asks what they were fighting, but her dad still doesn't know. Akira comes back, but doesn't find their mom. in the doorway of the flower store, Hinagiku's mom comes back, but her and Hinagiku's dad continue to fight. It turns out that Hinagiku's dad forgot their wedding anniversary which is that day, at which the girls agree with their mom for being upset. Akira then finds a box in a flower bush with a heart shaped pendant inside which is actually the anniversary present. It turns out that Hinagiku's dad didn't forget his wedding anniversary, but rather he lost the pendant and was too busy to explain to his wife and blew it off. Outside, Pluie senses the possible love wave of the Saint Something Four, and orders Jama-P to find it. Meanwhile when Hinagiku's father is nervously putting the pendant on his wife, and pressure from the girls, a man who orders roses, examines the pendant he takes from Hinagiku's dad, and runs off with it. Hikagiku's dad and the girls chase after him, while Pluie watches from afar. After some chasing, evil power strikes them. Hinagiku and Momoko doge, but Hinagiku's father and Yuri become unconscious. Momoko and Hinagiku keep chasing, at which Hinagiku catches up and throws him to a wall. The man then stands up with a possessed face. Momoko examines him with the Saint Miroir, and finds Jama-P possessing him. When Jama-P tries to run away, Momoko transforms into Wedding Peach, and catches up quickly. After failed talk to unpossess the man, Wedding Peach transforms into the fighting angel, much to Hinagiku's shock. Pluie then strikes Wedding Peach. Limone appears and fights Pluie. Jama-P at the same times tries to attack Wedding Peach with cans. Limone then tells Hinagiku to transform into the third love angel. The Saint Pondule spawns and Aphrodite gives her instructions to transform. When Wedding Peach is continuolsy gets beaten by Jama-P, Hinagiku transforms into Wedding Daisy. Due to the wedding dress being heavy, Aphrodite tells Daisy to transform into the fighting angel, to which she does. After getting comfortable to the suit, Lily appears to Hinagiku's shock once again. Daisy then uses Saint Pondule Daisy Blizzard on Jama-P. Wedding Peach right after uses Saint Miroir Bridal Blast to unpossess the man and defeating Jama-P. Daisu obtains the pendant, and Pluie and Jama-P retreat. Limone appears and compliments Daisy for hee hardwork. Hinagiku's dad wakes up and the girls run back to give the pendant back. Hinagiku's dad thanks her for her love and gives puts the pendant around his wife's neck, with much applause. Later they eat dinner together, congratulating the couple and making jokes. Hinagiku's dad drinks the cup he has, spitting it out, with Hinagiku realizing it was the stamina drink from before with no syrup. Momoko gives a face of disgust. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Wedding Peach Episodes